i will always find you
by colinodamnoghue
Summary: a collection of captain swan one shots based off prompts. (may be m in some chapters) updates every wednesday
1. intro

hey, it's colinodamnoghue here!

i am uploading a new one shot collection! ill be posting lots of captain swan one shots based off prompts on tumblr and instagram. if you have any prompts please message me or post it as a review anonymously! hope you enjoy :)


	2. Beautiful

**Title: Beautiful**

 **Timeline: You choose :)**

 **Rating: T**

 **Category: Fluff**

 **Summary: Killian wakes up to find Emma in a baggy t-shirt.**

 _ **Under 500 words fluff :)**_

Killian opened his eyes with a groan. He immediately began blinking against the pleasant golden light streaming through the open blinds. Spots of sunlight danced across the covers, twirling and waving in hypnotic patterns. Hook rolled over his side and hummed at the woman before him.

"Did I ever mention how beautiful you are?" Killian whispered hoarsely, putting his hands behind his head as he watched Emma grab some clothes. "Yes, multiple times." She smiled, turning around to look at him.

She was wearing one of his oversized t-shirts, and her black lace bra was visible from underneath. Her hair was in a pony-tail, still damp from the shower she had just taken, and there was no make-up in sight.

He stared at her for a few moments, taking in all of her beauty and perfection; her soft, blonde hair, her tempting red lips, and her gorgeous green orbs.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked, curious as to why he was looking at her that way.

"No, love. Of course not. I'm just simply -"

"Admiring my beauty. Yeah, whatever." Emma huffed out a laugh and rolled her eyes, walking towards the bed.

She really is stunning, and in more than just her face. She has a great figure that her oversized t-shirt does nothing to hide. She's not wearing anything to cover her long, creamy legs apart from her panties, and that the way the shirt is hanging off her shoulder shows just enough skin to make him quite aroused.

He had missed her kisses, and her embrace. It's been months since they had had quiet moments like these, and he's happy to once again be alive, eager to begin the future he had promised Emma.

"Do you ever take compliments?" He sleepily grinned at her, moving over so she can sit down.

"Yeah, but i usually don't agree with them." Emma takes out her scrunchie, and lets her wavy golden locks fall on her small shoulders. He reaches out to brush a lock of hair off her shoulder, smoothing it down her back with its fellows and letting his fingertips trail along the graceful path of her spine.

Most men wouldn't find a woman like this attractive, but Killian thinks that makes her even more beautiful, if that's even possible.


	3. Home

**Title: Home**

 **Timeline: Set after 5x21, however in an AU where Robin hasn't died and they're celebrating Killian's return.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Category: Smut, Dom!Emma/Sub!Killian**

 **Summary: Emma and Hook head home after a rough day.**

 **Notes: Very very smutty. Read at your own costs ;) Also sorry for the confusion at the chapter deletions guys, my account was glitching :( but I think it's working now!**

Emma coughed at Killian, grinning at him as he looked up.

"Do you want to head home?" Home. Every time she said it, the word still felt odd on her tongue. Sharing a house with Killian was a big step, for the both of them, but it was surely a step she was willing and wanting to take. Gold was still a problem, being once again the Dark One, but they haven't been wanting to focus on that. They were all alive, freshly returned from the Underworld. They were happy, moving forward, and ready to officially start their lives together.

"Or, we can stay." He gestured his hand behind him toward the crowd partying inside, "I wouldn't want to be absent from the celebration."

"Trust me," She chuckled softly, "I don't think we'll be missing much. Everyone is just partying and having a good time."

Slowly, Emma strolled over to him, with her heels clicking loudly against the floor. "But I think it's safe to say no one will notice if we lave." She cocked a brow at him and kept her voice controlled – low and seductive, "What do you say, Captain? Wanna get out of here?"

He quickly sprinted to his feet, his flask forgotten as he grasped her hand. He pulled her tightly to his side before he anxiously urged them in the direction of their home.

She muffled her laughter in the crook of his neck, completely oblivious to Mary Margaret silently watching them through the glass window. A heartfelt smile spread across her face as she tilted her head slightly to the side, admiring the two of them.

Emma linked her arm through Killian's, as Mary Margaret's gaze followed the couple until they were no longer in her line of vision. She sighed happily.

She wanted her daughter to be happy and by the looks of it, she was in pure bliss.

Without warning, Killian slammed Emma against the wall, pressing into her with the full length of his body. His thumb raced along her left breast, until he began tracing the areola, causing Emma to abruptly jerk against him. Fingertips twirled around her nipple, tweaking and tugging as it hardened at his touch. He was drawing out her pleasure.

"Oh, God…" A breathy moan purred from her throat as desire went straight to her clit. He grinned at her before ducking his dark head, lips latching onto her perky nipple. Her fingernails clawed at his shoulders when his mouth descended onto the sensitive skin, his warm breath scorching her mound. His hand slowly slid across her body to cup her right breast, rolling the hardened bud between his thumb and forefinger roughly as his tongue circled her left, sucking her nipple through his teeth.

He sucked the bud, alternating between tongue and teeth on one breast before offering the other the same attention. Moments later, his mouth left her nipple with a popping sound, his lips just as red as her hardened nipple. He slid his tongue between her cleavage, feathering kisses over her collarbone until reaching the exposed flesh of her neck.

Her teeth sank into her bottom lip, her breaths coming in short gasps as his tongue danced across the soft skin before closing his lips on her flesh. His teeth grazed her skin, biting gently before quickly soothing it with a lick from his tongue. Her eyelids fell shut and she tilted her head back, giving him access. His mouth hovered over her sensitive spot, his breath tickling her skin and his scruff scraping against her. He dropped his lips, sucking gently, but firm enough to leave a mark.

Killian felt her fingers sliding up the back of his head as they tangled in his hair. She pulled, tilting his head up until his mouth finally found hers, his lips meeting hers hungrily. He kissed her urgently, most likely leaving bruising marks, as his tongue plundered her open mouth. Stroke for stroke she met him, her tongue tangling around his, wanting to taste every bit of him. It felt as if her lungs were on fire, going to burst from lack of oxygen, but there was no stopping either of them.

"I need you."

She stared straight into his blue orbs. Reaching up, Emma grasped his hand and began to guide him down her belly until his fingers reached her heated center. A breathless gasp spilled from her mouth when she felt his finger slide between her slick folds. He purposely ghosted over where she needed him mos, while wearing the most irritable smirk across his face.

"Now, Killian."

He chuckled deeply in her ear. "Patience, love." At his words, she found herself spreading her legs wider, aching for him to touch her. He slowly stroked her inner thigh before dipping between her labia, entering her most private area. Teasingly, he stroked the sensitive bundle of nerves, dragging his finger back and forth over her inflamed clit.

Her body trembled as pleasure rippled through her; she rubbed against him, needing to feel more of him, while her hips moved in sync with his hand. It was too soon when he pulled his finger from within her, in which forced herself not to whimper at the loss of his touch. She opened her mouth to complain, but her words went on to be forgotten, dying on her lips, when his mouth quickly captured hers, plundering her mouth for all he was worth.

Killian hoisted her up in his arms, her legs naturally wrapping around his waist with her ankles locking together at the small of his back. He kept his arms securely around her – keeping in mind to not cut her with his hook – to assure she didn't slip from his hold; her body pinned between him and the wall.

One hand cupped his rough, stubbled cheek while her other slid down between their bodies, grasping around his cock that was fully hard. Tearing away from her swollen mouth, he peppered wet kisses along her jaw until her lips brushed his ear. "You've no idea how much I want you."

A growl rumbled through her chest, causing his eyes to darken; a smirk pulling at her lips. She stroked the length of it with the tip of her fingers, enjoying the way his heated eyes seared into hers. She smoothed her hand up and down his thick flesh, squeezing around the base of his cock before tracing the veins to the glistening head. Her thumb glided over the tip, circling in a painfully slow motion.

She was overwhelmed by him – all of him. His touch. His smell; Sex, Sea and Leather, one she savoured so much. His taste. The muffled grunts that spilled from his lips from her rubbing his cock. His spicy scent sent her nerves on edge; the rum-flavored taste of his mouth had her begging for more.

"Killian. I –" Her breath hitched as she felt him take hold of his erect penis and nudged her entrance. Her walls instantly clenched at the brief contact, her clit throbbing from his sweet, yet torturous touch.

He moaned hungrily, nibbling on her earlobe. Emma arched her back and, within short seconds, he guided himself to her hot and wet center and easily slipped himself inside. Her tight, rippling muscles clasped around him the second he entered her, inch by heavenly inch, filling her. She loved the feeling of him moving in and out of her; loved how he always created that familiar magic yhat tingled in her belly.

Her eyelids squeezed shut from the delicious friction as her head slammed back against the wall. The sharp pain that vibrated through her head went unfelt as he planted kisses along her jaw with his body desperately thrusting upward between her silky thighs, letting her feel the force of his arousal. Of how much he desired her – how much he loved her.

"God, you feel so good." She panted, stars clouding her vision as her chest rose and fell quickly. "Right there, Killian. Again. Fuck."

Her fingers threaded into his hair, her head bowing to greet his lips. Her tongue swept in, delving deeply in his mouth, exploring his delicious taste. She couldn't help, but moan into his mouth at the feel of him. His hips rocked faster, diving deeper, harder into her heated center.

Another thrust, another rough circle of his finger and she was finally there. She tore her lips from his, her mouth falling open in a loud, blissful scream. Her body spasmed, her inner muscles holding him in a tight clench from the rush of her climax. He followed quickly after her where his body shuddered in his own release, his seed spilling inside of her. She repeatedly shouted his name; her movements moving rapidly along his cock.

He pressed his forehead against hers, gazing deeply into her emerald eyes.

"I love you Emma."

"I love you too, Killian."

He put his hooked hand underneath her knees and lifted her off the ground. Hook made his way up the staircase and walked her to her - their - room.


	4. Calm After The Storm

**Title: Calm after the Storm**

 **Timeline: Set in the future, Emma and Killian have a child called Liam.**

 **Rating: K+ (to make up for all that smut, lol)**

 **Category: Fluff, Comfort, Future fic**

 **Summary: Liam hates thunder & lightning.**

 **Notes: This is mommy!Emma pure fluff.**

Liam whimpered and clutched his pillow tighter against his body as he heard the sound of rolling thunder from outside, the lightning temporarily lighting his bedroom.

Storybrooke wasn't known for having storms very often, but when it rained, it rained hard. Flash floods weren't uncommon and with harsh winds and lightning, many residents are left without power for days at a time. It was nothing short of a miracle that the house was spared from a seemingly inevitable power-outage.

He flinched under the covers as the thunder boomed again. He had always resented his fear of thunderstorms, just like his mother.

 _Mother_.

With another loud crack of thunder, still clutching his pillow, he took a shaky breath and sat up. Slipping into some slippers, he left the comfort of his bed and escaped into the hallway. Once he finally reached the door of his parent's bedroom, he knocked and entered.

"Mama?" The little boy whimpered softly, though he knew that there was no way his mother would be able to hear her. She was all the way on the other side of the room, much too far away for her to hear his muffled cries.

"Mommy!"

Emma lifted her head up from the pillow, turning on the bedside lamp as it lit up the room in a dark glow.

"Liam, is that you?" She sat up, rubbing her eyes and slowly regaining her bearings. Hook was still fast asleep, with his back towards her, led on his side. He nodded back at her, clutching tighter onto his pillow, as Emma sighed.

"C'mere." She offered her hands out as he ran to her and jumped onto the bed. Climbing onto her lap, he snuggled his head into her neck. They leaned back onto the pillow, quiet for a few moments, before she answered again.

"So are you going to tell me why you're up so early in the morning?"

Liam glanced over at Killian, then back at Emma with his glistening blue eyes.

"I'm scared."

She sighed at him sympathetically, before kissing him on the forehead. "Why are you scared, darling?"

Thunder boomed once again, making him squeeze onto her arm tighter, and pull in closer to her embrace.

"It's the the storm, isn't it?"

"Yes. Mommy. It's scary." The boy whimpered as Emma gathered him into her arms, stroking his hair softly in hopes to soothe him.

"Oh, sweetie. I know it is, but it's going to be alright. It's just a thunderstorm. It can't hurt you."

"But, Mommy, it's so scary. And loud. Why?" Liam replied.

"I'm afraid that's how thunderstorms work, they're loud and they probably seem a lot scarier than they really are. They can't hurt you, love. We just have to ride them out."

Liam hiccuped a little bit. "H-how do you know it won't hurt me?" He asked quietly and Emma smiled warmly.

"I've been on this earth quite a bit longer than you and a thunderstorm hasn't ever hurt me. That's how I know. Now," she settled down on the bed, Liam cradled in her arms. "I think there's a little boy who needs to get back to sleep,"

Liam smiled slightly and yawned, for once having no protest to this. She smiled back and settled him underneath the covers, humming softly as she did so.

"Go back to sleep, my love. I'm right here. I won't let the thunderstorm hurt you. I won't leave you." The woman said gently, stroking Liam's blonde curls away from his forehead.

He smiled slightly and grasped Emma's hand tight as he closed her eyes and tried her best to drown out the scary sounds that the thunderstorm was making. Just as the boy was about to finally drift off again, the thunder began to boom once more and started Liam out of the restful state he had just entered. He jolted up in bed, his heart beating rapidly.

"Mommy!" He wailed again. "Make it stop being so loud. I don't like it!"

Emma smiled and gathered her son into her arms again, shushing him softly. "Remember what I told you, sweetheart? Thunderstorms just sound a lot scarier than they really are. We just have to wait for them to go away on their own."

"But why are they so loud, Mama? Why can't they be quiet?"

She thought for a moment, trying to figure out the best analogy to use to help the little boy understand.

"You know how the storm makes you upset, sweetheart? How it makes you cry?" She asked gently and Liam softly nodded.

"Yeah..." He said quietly.

"Well, something happened to the sky to make it upset and the thunder is just its way of crying. It can't hurt you. It's just letting off steam,"

Liam mulled this over for a few moments. "Is that really why it's so loud, Mama?"

Emma smiled and nodded. "It sure is, sweetheart. I promise that there is no way the thunder can hurt you, alright?"

Liam nodded again. "Alright, Mama." He agreed and Emma kissed his forehead.

"Do you want to try and get back to sleep now, my love?"

"Will you stay with me, Mommy?" He asked quietly and she smiled.

"Of course, sweetheart. C'mon, let's get you settled in again."

Emma tucked her small pirate in underneath the covers again and this time, he drifted off with little trouble. He felt much more at ease knowing that his mother was with him and that he would be protected against the harsh storm outside.


End file.
